Only Angels Have Wings
by This.Is.My.Katharsis
Summary: Its a Mary Sue fic about Tom meeting a gal named Marie. Mina doesn't like being ignored... Marie doesn't care.


HOWDY!!! So, this go round I'm skipping the sub plot of action and actual plot. Cheeky huh? Well let's face it, in a Mary Sue fic its not about the action anyway, what's important is the romance and there will be plenty of that. I could sit and figure out some lame plot but your brain can fill in the gaps.

The more reviews I get, the faster I tend to update as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well that's everyone but Nemo and Skinner," Sawyer said. The door to the room opened and in strode their favorite pirate of technology.

"Forgive my lateness gentlemen; but I think you shall forgive me."

"What makes you think that?" Mina asked, closing the window and shutting away the bright sunshine.

"I have found a rather curious person whom I would like you all to meet. Someone who may fill the position that Quatermain left in our League."

"Unlikely," Sawyer muttered softly. No one could every replace his mentor.

Henry sounded surprised. "You mean the…"

"The Parisian, yes."

"Ah," Henry did not sound surprised. "I wondered where you had disappeared to after Venezuela."

"Well where is he then?" Mina asked, seating herself and peering into a compact mirror.

"Late."

"You invited them here?" Mina snapped.

"Now now Mina darling, no use getting yourself all worked up." Skinner's voice was unmistakable.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Mina said softly.

"Where's your coat Skinner?" Sawyer asked, kneading his brow with his fingers.

"Well I can't exactly carry it with me down the streets of London. I nearly got run over by one of your contemporaries Nemo. Those want-to-be automobilists are absolutely reckless."

"I can't control any inspiration that others may gain from my ideas," Nemo said with a shrug.

"You know we want you dressed at all times," Sawyer snapped.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Skinner urged.

Sawyer's eyes flickered towards Mina and he sighed irritably, going over to pour himself a drink. "Ah. I'll take one too while you're at it." Sawyer poured Skinner's drink and held it out until the invisible man pulled it from his hand.

"So where did you meet this fellow curiosity?"

"At a convention in Paris."

"And you simply brought them here to London? Without anyone's consent?" Mina asked.

"I suggested it," Henry said. "I was with him in Parris; but had to be off for a science demonstration. You will be quite impressed I assure you."

"Nothing impresses me anymore," Mina muttered softly.

"So where are we off to now?" Nemo asked when the somberness was at its peak.

"Well back in Russia…" Henry trailed off when a knock came at the door.

"Ah." Nemo went to open the door and the room went still for a moment, uneasiness forgotten upon viewing their new possible contemporary.

"You didn't mention that he was a woman," Mina remarked after a moment.

"Well it's just a silly little pronoun anyways," she said when no one else spoke.

Sawyer didn't know much about women's couture and Mina was his best example of what women should wear; but this girl was dressed very different than anything Mina wore.

She wore no hat and her golden brown hair had been pinned up only partially with the rest loose and flowing. Her dress was lownecked instead of high like Mina's and she seemed confident in it, holding herself with a comfortable grace despite the corseted body of the dress that Mina always said was trying to strangle women everywhere. She was taller and a little wider in the shoulders than Mina; and her complexion a little olive instead of pale.

"Gentlemen and Lady, I would like to introduce Marie Saint Claire."

She curtsied slightly in the doorway and Nemo gestured for her to come in. Henry held out his hand, being the closest. "You'll remember Henry Jekyll Miss St. Claire."

"Of course, I never forget a contemporary." Henry kissed the back of her hand politely.

"It's a pleasure to see you again."

"So you're a scientist then?" Mina asked.

"May I introduce Mrs. Mina Harker?" Nemo was stringent with decorum and politeness.

"Yes. You must be the wife of the late…"

"I am," Mina answered.

Marie seemed stinted. "Your husband was a great inspiration to my father. He considered him one of the greatest minds of our generation."

"He was; but I wonder if your father knows that my husband is dead."

Quickly she replied, "I'm sorry to hear that. So is my father."

"Forgive Mina," Sawyer said cutting in, "she's a little down because of the weather." Sawyer walked over and extended his hand. "I'm Special Agent Thomas Sawyer, representative of the American Government in the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

Marie shook his hand. "Pleasure. It's always nice to meet an American."

"Do you know many of us?" Tom asked politely.

"I've been," she answered.

"All the way to America?" Tom asked in disbelief and excitement.

"Yes. I went with my father for study. It was the longest boat ride of my life."

"What part did you visit?" Tom encouraged.

"South mostly."

"Did you…" Sawyer was cut off by Nemo clearing his throat. Introductions weren't finished yet. "Sorry," Sawyer said scratching the back of his head and gesturing to Nemo.

"And you are?" Marie asked, turning away from Sawyer to speak to midair. Sawyer was confused for a minute until he saw the empty scotch glass on the table.

"Well aren't we the freaky one?" Skinner said as though he far from minded. "Rodney Skinner."

Marie held out her hand and after a minute Tom could only assume she was shaking Skinner's hand.

They all seated themselves except for Sawyer who stood at the mantle and poured drinks (which Marie, Henry, and Nemo declined.)

"So, what's your little secret?" Mina asked, crossing her legs and sipping her brandy.

Marie smiled. "I am the product of years of my father's work and study."

"Which science?" Sawyer asked.

"Noetics."

"I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the term," Mina said at the same time Skinner said, "I know I haven't any."

Marie laughed once. "It's a term my father coined. It's a study of the mind and its power to manipulate energy."

"Mysticism," Mina said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Spoon bending," Skinner asserted.

With another smile Marie nodded.

Henry cut in with the excitement of a scientist. "You should see the kinds of things they are doing now. Healings, placebo studies, mind reading, meditation."

"Mind reading," Tom interjected.

"I don't read minds," Marie promised.

"So what is it then that makes you so valuable, besides the obvious?" Mina rolled her eyes at Skinner's relentless assertion of virility.

Marie closed her eyes and as Tom waited for some demonstration he shifted his weight backwards onto one foot. As he did he knocked over the fire poker which fell with a clang. Simultaneously Skinner dropped his glass, Mina sneezed, Henry cleared his throat, and Nemo knocked over a decanter, reaching to the table for a glass of water.

Sawyer flinched at the sudden noises and he found his hands open to reach for weapons. He wasn't the only one. Everyone's eyes were wide and muscles taut.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Skinner asked.

"Manipulation," Marie responded, her expression blank.

"You made us do all that?" Skinner demanded.

"No. Every one of you did them completely of your own free will. I just suggested that Mr. Jekyll's throat felt a little constricted, suggested that Captain Nemo was getting thirsty, suggested that Mr. Sawyer was getting uncomfortable."

Henry was leaning forward, listening with fascination. Mina's expression was blank. Nemo looked pleased as he picked up the decanter. Sawyer felt a little violated. She had controlled him?

"So this is what you called mental suggestion?" Henry asked.

"Yes. It's akin to hypnosis. I simply suggest a thought to the unconscious mind and the conscious mind acts upon it."

"Fascinating!" Henry said shaking his head in disbelief.

"But how?" Mina asked. "Are you some sort of psychic?"

"No. I'm no different than anyone but for years of training. It started with my father staring at a subject for hours thinking 'scratch your nose, scratch your nose'; but it never worked. Until one day, as a young girl, he allowed me to sate my curiosity by trying it myself. I had far more success; and he realized that this power he was attempting to make manifest was much more unhindered in children. I learned and as I got older we studied these ideas of manipulating energy. I've studied since I was nine and after fifteen years I am the most successful practitioner of Noetic theory in the world.

"Facinating; but I don't see how making the enemy sneeze will help during a scuffle," Skinner interjected.

"Which was my question exactly," Marie looked at Nemo.

"This is only the beginning."

Marie nodded. "Mental suggestion is just the tip of the iceberg." The gas lamps around the room dimmed simultaneously for a few seconds. "I manipulate energies. I can't stop a bullet; but if I'm close I can make a gun jam. I can make an opponent stumble over a piece of terrain he just didn't quite notice. And I never get snuck up on."

"I firmly believe that this young lady will make an excellent addition to the League," Nemo asserted.

"I find myself curious as to how useful her talents will actually prove," Mina said without malice.

"What say we bring her along just for the fun of it?" Skinner asked. No one acknowledged his comment.

"This science could change the world and we have a chance to bring its main practitioner into our group. How can we ignore it?" Henry asked.

"Tom?" Mina asked. She looked back at him. "Quatermain did leave you in charge. What is your decision?"

Of course. Tom had to remember that he was in charge now. He couldn't let everyone argue like this. He thought. "Probation. We'll make her a part of things for this mission and reassess afterwards how valuable her talents prove to be."

Mina didn't look very pleased; but everyone else nodded.

"Excellent! Welcome to the team darling!" Skinner said loudly. "So what is the objective this go round?"


End file.
